


Reemerging

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [33]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Ambrose is back in the City. Back with Liana but there are secrets, mysteries are abound. Some Liana doesn't want her chosen to know ... but to protect everyone she is learning that Ambrose won't stay silent or let her childish behavior stand. He will break her in ways she doesn't understand to make her believe in his love.But she doesn't know if he will forgive her for the actions she did as a child?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Correspondent Exchange [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377643
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Reemerging

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly, its like pulling teeth. The scene between Liana and Ambrose toook forever to write. Ambrose is full throttle but there are things limiting him.
> 
> Anways ... enjoy

**Reemerging**

_ Verb: Present participle for to appear again _

Silently, her left hand encased in his right, they walked the marketplace. In her previous five walks she had the City’s children running around her, babies little hands fisting in her sundress but as she walked with her Dios the City dwellers stayed their distance. Kept their babies close at hand.

Ambrose had yet to speak to her after his soft spoken claim. She kept her eyes straight ahead, smiling and letting out a laugh when Profeta Punk approached. The belly laugh that Ambrose gave had people stopping to watch. “Profeta Punk… we meet again!” Blinking she knew of  **this** relationship, knew that they were friends. But also knew that Punk had given up his title of Profeta for his alma gemela. 

Yet the older Profeta bowed his head respectfully and started, “Dios Malvado I am… “ Ambrose’s laugh stopped and he snapped, “shutting the hell up!” Blinking, she cast a glance at Mox and the Profeta, each man was smiling and Roman actually snorted in amusement. She had thought Mox and Punk were… then Punk's wife stepped forward, holding her babygirl that Liana had blessed on her first day in the City.

Ambrose closed his eyes in acknowledgment of her place beside her husband and when the woman thrusted her daughter into his arms Liana sucked in a breath. “Li..” Punk snapped his eyes to his wife and it quieted her instantly, Punk hurried a jumbled mess of words. “My alma gemela means our Diosa has already blessed our daughter Dios, we would be honored if…” 

Mox softly and gently placed a sweet kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead, his words even softer but Liana’s attention was suddenly pulled away from the touching scene. Profeta Allin, who had been at her back stepped closer to her, making Juice shift away. Casting her brother a warning look, she stepped away from Mox’s side and quartered to face Profeta Allin.

His eyes are dark, his lips a flat line. “Walk with me Mi Diosa!” Eyes glancing upward she gasped, with Bray and the arrival of Mox time had slipped away from her. Turning to Juice she murmured, “stay with your Dios.” Waving her right hand she indicated for Profeta Allin to join her right when she began to walk away, a hard … cold voice stopped her momentarily, “Diosa!”

Turning to face Ambrose she knew that her answer might anger him further, “I am needed elsewhere Mi Dios!” Watching as his eyes only sheened glossy with his magic but he tilted his head.

She and Profeta Allin walked a solid ten minutes before speaking, “And?” When he spoke it was low and thoughtful, she knew he never wasted a word. “This is fruitless Liana!” Eyes lit up with her magic, her heart pounding as she whispered, “Darby you need to be careful now, should Ambrose suspect…” She felt his magic gather around him, “that we have a connection? That you’re his because of me?” Stopping and turning to him she stepped into his personal space, “careful old  **friend** or Mi Dios will be the least of your worries!”

Their gazes never ever bending, their magics brassly fighting for the same space. Then suddenly and rightly so he drops his eyes. His voice is soft when he asks, “your hermano doesn’t know, does he?” Shaking her head, she turns and gives him her back, stiffening when he reaches out to let a single finger trace the single scar on her back.

“One of mi greatest pecados!” Stepping out of his touch she reminds him, “I was young and stupid! You me salvo!” Glancing back she shook her head when he opened his mouth. When he rejoined her right side he whispered, “I owe Ambrose a deuda de vida!” Shaking her head she singal for him to drop it, instead she looked around curiously and asked, “donde?” 

“Subterráneo.” Nodding she followed him until he brought her to a small cave that held a waterfall spring. The cool glowing green waters happily splashed at her feet as she stared, “have you found out why?” She felt him come up beside her, on her right, and shake his head. Darby bend down and skimmed his fingers through the waters, “Still can’t break the armamnet?” This time she is the one shaking their head.

After a moment Darby raises up and asks, “are you going to try the spell again? It has not worked in the first three attempts!” Sighing as she reached up to untie her sundress she lets it fall to the ground, not even blushing when she feels Darby’s eyes on her body. His voice is soft when he speaks, “you won’t be able to hide your nino much longer …” As she stepped into the waters she glanced back at him and asked, “will you hold?” 

He immediately kneels on one knee, “of course Mi Corazon!” Nodding she steps under the small waterfall and starts the spell that she hopes will help her in saving everybody she loves.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**  
  


It was getting late and Ambrose and his brothers had been led to Liana’s grotto by her hermano. He hadn’t decided if he liked the half American soldier or not? When shown the grotto’s pathway, slightly aware that his brothers were taking in their first time in the Tunnels, he murmured, “I didn’t know this pathway existed.” Juice Robinson stopped to look at him for a moment then shrugged, “no reason why you should, it’s our familial grounds. Ruby vacated months ago. The audience chamber is connecting..” His words trailing off..

Shown to the personal chamber, he took in the bed where Liana had been sleeping, the covers straightened and smoothed and that told him a holy maiden had serviced the area. Robinson is chuckling and then frowning at something on the wooden table. “She won’t be happy about this.” Moving he saw the freshly cut oranges on a plate..

Growling he snapped, “is he here?” Robinson blinked at him and stepped back but simply shook his head and tossed at him, “Liana sent him on an errand days ago.. I almost think she got him in Ruby’s armament somehow?” Snapping out, “doubtful.” Blinking then he asked, “why can’t I  **FEEL** the armament?” His would be brother in law blinked at him, “No one can, but Liana maybe it’s because they share blood. Everyone sees the damn thing, if you physically touch it you dead within the week, expect Liana. Hell I think she could walk through it cause Ruby wants her for something.”

Sitting down at the table and picking up an orange slice he popped it in his mouth, “he is dead and he knows it.” Robinson sighs and sits down across from him, “I don’t think so. He has done nothing but try to protect you .. and Liana.” he paused, “I am her last blood and she trusts him more than me I think. I don’t know if it's because I am blooded to Omega or?” Leaning forward, placing his elbows on the table he evenly stated, “he is dead as well.. My hermana has seen Liana kill him!” Robinson is up and snarling, “impossible Nick has foretold his death at your hand. In fact he foretold it  **YEARS** ago!” 

Now Ambrose slowly blinks and nonchalantly states, “then let it be to whoever gets the chance first!” Robinson snaps, “you have to get by Matt first, Nick’s hermano. He is a bouncer.” Nodding as if it wasn’t a big deal, he shifted when Roman and Seth popped into the chamber.

Seth is humming, “this place.. Is wicked! Lark would love the natural hot pool ..” Roman is smiling at their little brother's excitement but his blue/grey eyes take in the new chamber. He notices both his brother's reactions when they spot the green glowing water pool. Seth is the first to recover, “that’s it? The ley line thingy?” Looking closer at Seth he can see a shimmering gleam in his doe brown eyes, “Seth?” No response.. Sinking his magic into his words he tried again, “ **SETH** !” 

Doe eyes blink then swing to him, then Seth is snapping at him. “Dude, you didn’t need to add the juice!” Getting up and walking up to Seth he cupped his brother’s face, making Seth look him in the eyes. “What is it Seth.” He can tell Seth is wanting to look away, to look back at the ley line but he increases his own magic output. After a few minutes Seth sighs and closes his eyes and whispers, “it's … alive I guess. I hear the way the water is moving, feel the ripples within.” Roman is next to them in an instant and placing a hand on both of their shoulders. 

Robinson is moving to them, slowly and carefully. “He is a Prime! Holy fuck!” Swinging his head to look at Roman when there was a zap of electricity at the hand on his shoulder. Seth is struggling with his words, “I am a what? Dude I don’t have magic!” Robinson moves closer, Roman’s growl stops him 6 ft out. “A Prime… It's a natural life force magic. You can _see/feel_ **IN** the magic Rollins!” Seth is sputtering in a second flat, his eyes are wide and looking at him. “Then why I can’t see into the baby then?” Robinson blinks and asks, “what baby?” But no one answers him.

Behind Seth’s back there is movement and when Ambrose casts his gaze to the source he smiles, it lights up his eyes. “Sasha!” Her name is said lightly and with compassion. Tenderment even. The young blue haired woman smiles and bows, “Mi Diso!” Letting go of Seth he moves to her, intending to take in her magic but she looks up and in a second throws herself at his body. He neither holds her or pushes her away. He lets her weep, and when she is done and drained he feels a magic wave wane in her stomach.

Murmuring softly he adds, “you must take better care of yourself Saha.. for your pequenos sake!” Her head, which had been laying on his chest, snaps up and he sees her eyes are wide. Robinson is moving to them asking, “Sasha you're pregnant?” Robinson stills for a moment then softly asks, a bit softly, “Cassidy’s or…” Sasha moves to Robinson and places her hand at his chest whispering, “tuya!” Robinson blinks then smiles big, “I am going to be a father!” 

Deep down Ambrose feels the memory of finding and feeling his son’s energy the first time. Glancing at Roman he sees his brother's eyes are on the petite woman stomach. Moving to him he places a hand on his older brother’s shoulder, “I will get you back in time for them. I swear it Roman!” The air crackles at his promise and when his magic settles he feels oddly empty inside. Turning when Seth suddenly surprises everyone. “It’s a boy!” Head snapping around to look at Seth but Robinson beats him to it, ‘you sure? I mean you’re untrained..” But the hope and awe was in the other man's voice.

Seth just rolls his shoulders and won’t meet anyone's gaze. The empty feelings are widening within him, turning to Robinson he asks, “where is Liana?” Robinson looks down at Sasha who flicks her hair over her shoulder, “the Disoa didn’t come to the baths like normal.” Robinson narrows his eyes, “so she is still with..” Sasha sighs and melts against her lover, “Profeta Allin, si sai!” Robinson meets his eyes in an instant and Ambrose feels his magic heat. “I warned her you would kill him if she didn’t place him! The … liberties he takes with her …not even I would take, and I am blood!” 

Suddenly as if out of thin air, a light aired voice replies back, “I have earned my place  **forastero** , blood or not!” When Ambrose turns he sees the thin tanned kid from earlier, but it matters not, in his arms is Liana. Robinson moves before he does, “what the fuck did you do to my sister!” Ambrose remains still and watches, when Robinson moves to take Liana from the other man the blonde just shoulders post him and places Liana onto the bed.

Leaning forward, looking for any reason to strike… but then the other is speaking again. “I have done nothing … but be a foolish part of this.” He has a knee on the bed, and the moment he reaches out to caress Liana’s cheek Ambrose is moving. 

“Fucking idiot, you touch her in front of her chosen!” It was Robinson, but he was tuning everyone out, focusing on the boy’s magic. His hand is around his throat, his magic is burning his lungs and when the boy raises his magic he … lets go…

Snarling, “what the fuck are you?” Dark eyes meet his and after a moment of silence the boy answers, “suyo!” Rage bubbles up, has the waters of the ley line bubbling and popping. He moves to erase him from existence, a voice calls out to him, “ **DETENER!!!!** ” 

Turning to see Liana propped up on an elbow, hair messed and tangled looking at him with such a command in her eyes.

“Profeta Allin vamos before I forget I  **querer** you viva!” The young kid moves but not before he knelt to Liana’s side and bows. “Ve ahora!” He is gone as suddenly and easily as he appeared. Moving to the edge of the bed himself he reaches out, takes her by the elbow and pulls her up his body. “He fucking touches you again Liana I  **WILL** kill him, you  _ won’t  _ stop me!” Her light whiskey colored eyes look at him in question. “No one touches what is  **MINE** !” 

Liana places her hands on his naked chest, “you will  **NOT!”** Rage, feeling it burn and move the ink across his body, “and you  _ will  _ stop me dulce?” The question has her pausing then a look moves the magic within her beautiful eyes, her response however pleases him, “you wish to contract this?” There is a snarl on his lips as his hands slip up under her sundress, “si dulce!” His fingers skim her ass, fingers smooth over her hidden backside.

She attempts to wiggle her ass away from his hand, firmly gripping an asscheek in one hand he stills her. Her voice is shy and her eyes are searching, “stop..” her voice is small and innocent. His voice, on the other hand, is hard and strong, “don’t presume to command me.” Her eyes widen and he raises his voice, “ todos out!” Murmuring just for her, “the negociacion starts now dulce!” 

Robinson is the first to recover and to move, “guys let's give them some space!” Not caring if everyone was gone he released her only to reach up to untie her sundress. Watching her dress fall off her breasts and pool at her waist gave him his first good look at her in almost a week. 

The moment his eyes landed on her stomach he dropped to his knees. When she had stormed out of Vegas her hips had started to thicken and flair, her stomach had a barely noticeable curve to it but now here almost a week later she showed the first signs of having a baby bump and it fucking undid him. Hands resting at her hips he pressed his lips to her belly.

He felt her hands in his hair in an instant, the calm petting.. In a different time and place he would have leaned into it. But in the here and now he leans back out of her touch, “Mo…” she stops and corrects herself, “Ambrose???” Closing his eyes he felt his magic spread over his senses and felt it bubble up under his skin.

“You had a small taste Liana, that night in Vegas. I had to taste you then, to cool the fire but now… little Diosa you’re going to feel every part of me. As it should have been from the beginning.” Raising up his hand shot out to tangle in her hair, without painfully pulling he brought her up his body for a kiss. 

The moment their lips touched his magic sizzled within his body, breaking the kiss just as quick as he had started it he whispered, “ my harem Liana..” when she blinks at him for a moment he let his magic take command, “NOW, Liana.” Her hands shoot out to undo the sash then the garment itself. 

His cock is semi hard, not painfully so but enough to give him enough time to teach her a lesson. Kicking off his sandals he crawled into bed and reached for her elbow again. This time he didn’t guide her, he pulled. She landed on her elbows and looked up at him questioning. He knew she was looking for a softening in him. “You won’t find one, I will let you decide here and now if you will take your lesson as a woman or force my hand like a child?”

He saw the surprise enter her eyes, the moment of hesitation then she was lowering her eyes and softly asking, “what would you have of me mi amor?”Letting his magic fill his eyes he bluntly and ever so directly, “I want you to open your mouth and hold still bonita.” He gave her a minute to get in a comfortable position, her eyes fluttering to his when she was ready.

Stroking his cock with his right hand he heatedly demanded, “bien?” When she was comfortable, on her knees sitting prettily at his waist he decided he would make her work her own pleasure as well. “On second thought bonita,” stretching out and putting his hands behind his head he continued, “you are to suck my cock, mouth only. No touching me, or yourself!” He saw the dismay enter her eyes, the doubt as she whispered very very softly, “Mox you know I cann …’t do that!” 

Even after that night when she had shown him her true submissive side and had earned her nightly “playful” lessons they had learned her limits. Lowering his hands to tangle them in her hair he murmured, “tonight bonita … you will learn.” Roughly he lowered her head so her lips were positioned over the tip of his cock. Watching as her lips parted and her tongue slipped out of her small pink lips, the first lick was was small and unsure. Not like her usual licks, this lick was so shy and timid.

“Stop fucking around Liana,” letting his magic harden and become rough. Her voice when she spoke was soft and questioning, “bebe?” Growling he snarled, “enough! You are forcing my hand Liana!” Her eyes take on a sad, almost  _ LOST _ look. His determination never waivers in face of her questioning look.

Then as the magic from the ley line crests and her eyes light up with a deep magic that has him moaning. Her voice is soft but strong, she says, “you seem to have forgotten who holds the power here Pro…” Growling as she tries to trump his power, his magic, his dominances he raises up and has her flat under him in a heartbeat. Her legs part, and he is thrusting within her without a second thought. Her core was only semi wet and prepared for him.

“Jon,” it's a soft sigh that escapes her lips, for now her rebellion has been swept under but his anger holds. “You think you can hold me Disoa?” Her eyes flutter, magic whines within her but her hands reach out to hold him close to her body. He is reaching around to uncurl her legs that trap him to her, he thrusts back and completely out of her. Her eyes that had been half closed snap open and her upper lip peels back in a snarl of her own.

“You are my Diso… chosen and blessed!” At her words Jon feels Ambrose break completely free. A hand comes up around her throat and his free hand has her hands pinned above her head.

“Don’t you fucking take that tone with me, little girl. You speak like we equals … like you have the right to claim me as you please!”

Her snarl is loud and deep, “you deny my claim? You rebuke that YOU blessed me? Gave me your seed, thus your heir!” The hand around her throat slipped up to cover her mouth, “Any woman can take a man seed, pleasure him. Birth him an heir. I said not to speak to me as we were equals… you have proven how childish you are. How you like to run from your fears instead of standing with me and facing them!”

The rage in her eyes is instant and he doesn’t shy away from it. He is prepared for the magical backlash that comes barreling his way, drawing from the ley line he is able to shield. Her voice when she speaks is low but he hears something deeper, “I have my reasons for each and every decision I make!” Thrusting forward he smirks when he felt that her body was more wet and willing for him this time.

Her rage has her snapping at him, “no!” Raising an eyebrow at her he simply pulls back before driving back into her. Her voice is harder, “I said  **no** !” Snarling at her he asks, “are you not mine? Chosen and blessed? You think to deny me?” Her eyes waiver but her magic rushes to a peak. Her voice when she speaks is small and so unsure it pauses him cold, “have you not cast me out? You speak of being equal yet you have kept your secrets, cast haunting shadows that I must walk through. All to prove my worth over and over again.”

With that he not only sees but hears her tears so when he thrusts once more, it is gentle and with a kindness that as Ambrose he shouldn’t possess. “Never have I nor will I ever cast you out. You are the life to my existence. Your blessing is a gift.” Her body softens and molds to his, his rage is once again changing but she isn’t done with him. “You kept things from me. I know to protect me but then you shut me out and expected me to walk in her footsteps. I can not do such things... Jon, I refuse to be second to a dead woman!”

The rage is back, in a small way. “You right, I shut you out after Cincinnita. If I kept things from you, know this.. You would have known in time. My mind as well as my body is yours Liana. As for being Renee’s shadow…. I know not what else to say.. To do to prove that it is  **YOU** that I love. That it is you I want and need!”

Suddenly he feels her whole body go stiff under him and after a moment he snarls, “I will fucking  **KILL** him Liana!!!” He watches as she swallows hard and dries her tears with her hands then she settles her small hands on his shoulders and pushes. “He wouldn’t come back if it wasn’t important.” There is something in her words and the way she is pushing him away that makes him cold.

Watching as she slips from under him and picks up her sundress she calls out, “Come Profeta Allin!” When the young Profeta comes just inside the cloth overhang Ambrose lazily stretches out on the bed, watching as a cat watches their prey. Liana is sighing, “well?” The younger man lowers his head and drops to one knee, ‘I have found an Elder that would speak to you … and your chosen! She may be able to help in discovering our misuse of the spell as well!”

Ambrose is leaning up, knees bending and foreman coming to rest. “What spell?” Liana walks to the table and pours herself some water, takes a big gulp and sets the glass back down. “A cleansing spell,” he has never taken his eyes off his prey so when the younger man’s head snaps up to look at Liana he knows it's a lie, or.. “What are you trying to cleanse?” At his question the other man's eyes glowed a black that he had never seen before.

Liana’s answer is a huff but she adds, “the pools!” Ambrose can only blink in confusion, “the ley lines?” She dismisses his question, her eyes on the other man. "Bray and Omega?" Here his own lips curl but the young man simply smirks, "it is as you thought."

Liana is crossing the room, to stand in front her " _ friend _ " and Ambrose is moving before he realizes it. "My mother?" He is at her before she finishes the question. His hands on her hips pulling her back and away from the other.

Her answer is a heartfelt sigh.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

Darby Allin watches his Disoa standing in front of him. He had met her eyes head on but he saw her chosen move, come to claim her. “She is careless; she openly services both the Americano and Omega, mixing their fluids.” Liana is shaking her head and snaps, “disgusting woman .. Profeta Allin have you heard from the other Americano?” Blinking, he cocks his head then slowly nods, “I still know not how you got him within Ruby’s armament?”

Her chosen lets out a growl of displeasure, “are talking about Cassidy?” He watches as Liana only nods and pats the hands that hold her hip, “this Elder you speak of did she mention why?” He knew of the question his Disoa spoke of the Elder had sharply told him, “she said it wasn’t for my understanding, perra thought to curb my power.” Disoa snaps at him, “you have been given …  _ rights  _ to me Profeta Allin, but an Elder has the right to accept or deny them!” 

Growling his anger he lets his magic cast over him as he snapped, “I have earned every one of those  _ rights  _ Liana! By spell and by BLOOD!” Her anger is instant and merciful, he at first doesn’t even realize anything has happened. Not until he smells the blood and feels the burning in his nose, her voice is hot and full of anger. “Know your place Profeta, you hold your title because of my blood and breath because I permit it!” Her magic is in her eyes and she looks so beautiful to him.

“Lets see if I can change that!” The assault that comes next is heavier and deathier by far. The fire that is burning inside of him is so hot and he tries to shield Liana from it but the moment she cries out in pain he knows he failed. “The FUCK is going on here!” Cast watered eyes to Liana’s chosen he found himself locked in position from the pain still raking his body.

Liana is turning to place a hand on her amante but she is panting in pain. He can feel the loop of pain coming from her, “Jon stop. Please baby!” It’s the plea that undoes both men, and Darby is glad that Ambrose isn’t as cold hearted as he has been foretold to be. But when he speaks, “are you two fucking blood pacted?’ The question is worded funny to Darby but as Liana pants against her amante in an attempt to ease off the effect of the pain he chokes out, “blood pacted?” 

Liana is softly crying and it breaks something deep down in him but she answers her amante, “it's … more that baby1” He watches the hands at Liana’s hip tighten and he wonders if it will bruise her beautiful skin? “Someone better start explaining …. Now Liana!” 

Darby simply sighs and states, “I am suyo! I told you this!” Ambrose snarls at him and demands, “how so?” Liana sighs and whispers their connection, “Darby Jon is connected to me through a blood spell! One I casted at the age of five!” There is a moment then even the ley line rages with the man Liana has chosen as her Diso. 


End file.
